Pendant tout ce temps
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Et si Alicia découvrait peu à peu toute l'étendue de l'amour légendaire que lui voue Kalinda…


**Titre original : All this time**

**Auteur : variousflumps**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

**Note de l'auteur :** _Inspiré par la liste de toutes les actions chevaleresques dictées à Kalinda par son amour légendaire, dressée par teamsharma dans un commentaire sur le blog Livejournal de sweetjamielee. _

* * *

Cela commence avec Eli. Il la coince un jour, et lui dit d'un ton insistant qu'il faut qu'elle persuade Kalinda de travailler à nouveau pour lui. Elle lui demande au nom du ciel de quoi il parle, et ils se chamaillent pendant un moment, sans en être plus avancés, jusqu'à ce qu'Eli lâche que Kalinda refuse toujours de travailler pour Peter.

« Si elle refuse de travailler pour Peter, alors pourquoi travaillait-elle pour vous au début ?

- Pas pour moi, pour vous. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour vous. »

Le choix des mots est si étrange qu'elle en est interloquée.

« Alors pourquoi a-t-elle arrêté ?

- Elle n'a pas arrêté tout à fait, elle a juste… » Il prend un air penaud. « Elle sait quand c'est réellement pour vous, des rumeurs stupides qui pourraient vous affecter, et quand ce n'est que pour la campagne, quand je bluffe. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que vous lui disiez que c'est aussi pour vous.

- Non. Au revoir. »

Sur le coup, elle n'en fait pas grand cas, mais l'expression lui trotte dans la tête. _N'importe quoi pour vous_. Il n'avait pas voulu dire « n'importe quoi », bien sûr. C'était juste une façon de parler. Et bien sûr qu'elle refuserait de travailler pour Peter. Bien sûr qu'elle le ferait pour une amie.

Quelques semaines passent. Diane charge Sophia Russo de faire des tests ADN et Alicia appelle pour avoir les résultats. Elles sont en train de conclure lorsque Sophia dit : « Passez le bonjour de ma part à Kalinda. » Elle sait aussitôt qu'elle ne le fera pas et puis se demande pourquoi diable elle s'y refuse.

« Je lui offre toujours un poste si elle change d'avis.

- Elle… Je ne comprends pas. Elle a un travail.

- Oui. Mais elle envisageait d'en changer. »

_J'ai trouvé un autre travail. Je pars la semaine prochaine._

« Pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait ?

- Je… Très bien, je n'aurais pas dû vous parler de ça, je viens de réaliser…

- Dites-moi, Sophia. Sans rire, dites-moi.

- Elle a découvert que cela impliquerait de travailler au bureau du procureur. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle ça lui aurait posé problème, je suppose qu'au temps où elle y travaillait, elle n'a pas aimé l'ambiance ou quelque chose. »

_Elle peut difficilement préférer l'ambiance ici. _

Puis vient Cary. Ivre, un soir tard au bar, avec un sourire radieux, il lui dit que c'est génial qu'elle s'en sorte si bien, que c'est génial qu'elle soit de nouveau amie avec Kalinda.

« Tu savais qu'on n'était plus amies ? »

Il rougit légèrement, cherche ses mots. Visiblement il sait tout, et il est déprimant de découvrir qu'une personne de plus n'ignore rien des trahisons qu'elle a subies. Et puis…

« Elle était si malheureuse à cette époque, Alicia. Je croyais qu'elle allait pleurer sur mon épaule, littéralement, elle était malheureuse à ce point-là. Ensuite, elle m'a à peine adressé la parole pendant des mois. Elle n'a recommencé à me laisser approcher que lorsque vous vous êtes réconciliées. »

C'est alors qu'elle commence vraiment à y penser, à tous ces gens et leurs histoires sur Kalinda. Elle commence à penser aux secrets que garde Kalinda.

Elle va trouver Will après une réception au bureau. Quelques verres de plus, des lèvres qui se délient encore plus. Ils discutent de leur vie. De leurs collègues. Alicia mentionne incidemment Kalinda (pas si incidemment que ça), dit qu'elle a été une bonne amie.

« Oui », dit-il, « Kalinda est géniale. Elle a toujours voulu qu'on soit ensemble.

- Vraiment ?

- Mm-mm. C'est elle qui m'a dit que vous étiez séparés. Elle avait l'air de vraiment tenir à ce que je te parle. »

_Kalinda ne colporte pas de ragots. Elle ne l'a jamais, jamais entendue le faire. _

« Tu sais qu'elle voulait quitter Chicago ? »

Le sang d'Alicia se fige. « Quand ? Pourquoi ?

- Il y a un moment. Quelques mois. Elle m'a réclamé son salaire. Elle avait l'air très mécontente de quelque chose mais n'a pas voulu me dire quoi. Et puis elle est restée, alors je me suis dit que c'était réglé. »

Elle lui demande la date, la date exacte. Il y réfléchit un moment puis la lui donne. Elle rentre directement chez elle et vérifie son agenda et ses dossiers. _Le jour où tu as appelé son mari. Le mari qui ensuite t'a appelée chez toi, le mari qui a découvert ton nom. _

_Est-ce qu'il est dangereux, Kalinda ? Est-ce qu'il est dangereux ?_ Elle avait toujours voulu dire : « Est-ce qu'il va te faire du mal ? » Elle n'avait jamais demandé : « De quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie le plus ? »

Enfin, avec toutes ces choses qui lui tournent dans la tête, elle va voir Peter. Lui dit que c'est la toute dernière fois qu'ils abordent ce sujet, mais dis-moi ce que tu entendais par : « Elle n'a rien à se reprocher dans toute cette histoire. » Il le fait. Et peut-être qu'il n'a pas tout à fait raison, au vu des faits, mais il n'est certainement pas tombé bien loin en évaluant la situation. Pas bien loin.

_Et tu étais si loin du compte. _

Elle va trouver Kalinda. Boire leur verre habituel dans leur bar habituel. Kalinda est si … prudente avec elle ces temps-ci, comme si elle avait peur de la casser. L'ancienne Kalinda lui manque. Elle souhaite la retrouver.

Au milieu d'une conversation maladroite sans queue ni tête à propos de fruits, elle lâche : « Ce n'était pas de la culpabilité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kalinda la regarde en clignant des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'en était pas ?

- Toi. La façon dont tu t'es comportée envers moi. Avant que je sache, et puis après. Rien de tout ça n'était de la culpabilité. »

Kalinda reste silencieuse.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de longues explications, Kalinda. Mais j'ai discuté avec des gens. Eli, Will, Cary, Sophia…

- Sophia ? » dit Kalinda. _(Décidément hors de question de lui passer son bonjour. )_

- Oui. Et ce n'était pas de la culpabilité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kalinda reste assise, immobile. Elle baisse les yeux vers son verre, puis les relève. Alicia soutient son regard.

« Non. » dit Kalinda, en changeant légèrement de position sur son siège. « Ce n'était pas de la culpabilité. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Je n'avais pas toutes les informations, avant. Je ne suis pas sûre de les avoir toutes à présent. En fait, je soupçonne fortement que non, parce que chaque nouvelle personne à qui je parle me dit à ton sujet quelque chose que j'aurais voulu savoir bien avant. »

Kalinda se lève brusquement en disant : « Il faut vraiment que je… » mais Alicia allonge le bras et lui prend la main.

« Assieds-toi. Je t'en prie. Assieds-toi. »

Après quelques instants de lutte intérieure, elle s'assied. Alicia ne lui lâche pas la main.

« Il y a autre chose ? » demande-t-elle doucement. « Si je parlais à d'autres gens, est-ce qu'il y aurait autre chose ? »

Kalinda a l'air de souhaiter se trouver n'importe où ailleurs plutôt qu'ici.

« Tout va bien, Kalinda. Tout va bien entre nous, je te le promets. Juste cette dernière question, et puis j'arrête, je te le promets. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ? »

D'une voix si basse qu'elle l'entend à peine, Kalinda répond : « Oui. »

Le cœur d'Alicia est libéré d'un grand poids. _Tu m'as aimée pendant tout ce temps._

« Merci de me l'avoir dit. » Elle caresse du pouce la paume de Kalinda, et prend un long moment pour reprendre son souffle et calmer les battements de son cœur. « Bon. Revenons à d'autres sujets capitaux. Les kiwis et la façon de les manger. Comme des œufs durs ou en tranches. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Un air de pur soulagement passe sur le visage de son amie, et Alicia ressent une profonde vague de chaleur et d'affection. _Je t'ai aimée pendant tout ce temps._

Kalinda laisse sa main dans celle d'Alicia pour le reste de la soirée.


End file.
